The Unexpected
by Inu-Luna of the Moon
Summary: Inuyasha doe's something 'unexpected',when Kagome goes on a walk to a hot springs to take a bath. When a red eyed Sesshoumaru comes… What would happen to Kagome? Read and find out. The pairups SessKag & Inu? (Sorry, this story is stuck on my old computer and I can not continue it till I retreave my updated chapters.)
1. Unexpected Happenings

The Unexpected

Authors note: 3/12/07

Hey I know that the characters might or might not be ooc ok so just deal with me. This is the first time I ever wrote some thing like this. I don't know why but this story just popped into my head this morning. Uh... actually that was a long time ago when I wrote this I just didn't know how or when I would be doing this. Please don't kill me if you're mad.

'Their thoughts personally'

inner demon talking

"Person talking out loud"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 1

Unexpected Happenings

'Another long day and now I'm tired and want to take a bath.' "Inuyasha, we need to stop for the day theirs not guna be much light left soon." Sango, Miroku, and Shippo agreed, and even Kirara mewed in response. Inuyasha "humph." And said he was going to catch something to eat.

Once he came back we had already started a fire and set up camp. 'I wonder why Inuyasha took so long. I bet it was Kikyo. Even though I know he'll always go to her I still have hope he might change. Like he would actually admit that he was with her.' "Hay you guys I'll be back in a little while. I'm going to take a bath." "Oh No you don't. It's too dangerous…" Bla, Bla, Bla. You know the usual Inuyasha complaining crap. "Inuyasha. We've been walking all day, passed by 3 villages and got one jewel today. Theirs dirt and filth all over me and I want a bath is that so hard for you to understand, because either way I'm going." 'I don't want to argue anymore.' "Sit. Inuyasha you better not follow or you'll get more where that came from." "Crash." Inuyasha hit the ground and said hello to the dirt. Again!

(Hay say Hello to it for me to Inu. HaHaHa…)

Kagome ran into the forest but not without her yellow backpack toward the stream. It was half a mile away from the group when she stopped, her lungs burnt from running so long. 'Mental note Kagome try jogging or just walking next time. Hey now I'm starting to speak to myself in the third person. HaHa, kind of like Sesshoumaru. Wait why am I thinking about him? Right. Thats because were in his territory.' Stopping that train of thought I heard a noise coming from my right.

I grabbed my bow and notched an arrow as fast as I could while dropping my bag. "Who's there? Show yourself." I sent my miko powers to scan the area as I felt Inuyasha's demonic aura instead of something else, I let my bow down to my side. "Kami, Inuyasha. You almost gave me a heart attack. Don't scare me like that." He didn't say anything 'Well that's odd, usually he would have said some kind of remark.'

In a blink of an eye Inuyasha threw me into a tree knocking the air out of me. But when I tried to stand he grabbed my throat with one hand and held me three feet into the air against the tree. "Inuyasha you're hurting me. Let go." I tried to push him a way only to have his hand tighten around my throat as a feral growl stopped me. When I look him in the eyes they were red. At that moment fear when through my body. 'Oh. No, this is not good. I need help.' "Don't even think about escaping Bitch. You belong to me, got that." 'How the heck did he know that? Unless… Now how am I supposed to get out of this? I need help. But who can, Sango and the group are to far away.'

"Inuyasha what's going on? What happened to you?" He just kept on staring at me. When his lips pushed hard on my own as his weight pressed I got even more scared. 'No he wouldn't. Even though I would have liked this three years ago. I don't love him like that anymore. It just isn't right.' As he pulled away I grabbed his hand at my throat trying to pry it off. I let some of my purification powers hit him in warning. When he let go I ran as if I was running away from the devil himself. 'Damn him and his damn speed.'

(I know it's not vary lady like, but shit it's not fair.)

'He's right behind me. Is he trying to toy with me? Jerk. I only have one option left to do. I just hope he can find me and soon.' I tipped my head back and yelled "SESSHOUMARU…" right when Inuyasha tackled me he started to slash at me. My cloths shredded to pieces as he started to drag his claws over my stomach and sides. Leaving gashes bleeding freely. I was scared more than ever now. Inuyasha had somehow taken off his cloths and was now on top of me. Holding my hands above my head so I couldn't do anything, I started kicking and moving as much as I can to get him off. With out any luck I used most of my strength. 'Great now I can't do any thing. Please Sesshoumaru hurry I can't hold off any longer.' When I looked up at Inuyasha's face. 'Inuyasha why?' That question kept on repeating in her mind over and over again. Like a haunting voice repeating like a broken record. "Please Inuyasha, don't." Too late, Inuyasha plunged into her. I was about to scream from the impact on my virgin barrier being torn, brutally invaded by his burning member. Inuyasha kissed me muffling my voice and cutting my lips with his fangs. After several pain staking thrusts all of a sudden Inuyasha's weight was off of me. I opened my eyes to see what happened. Inuyasha was thrown 100ft from me knocked out against a tree. I sighed in relief that he was away from me. Still scared out of my mind though, my body ached as if I couldn't move anymore. I cuddled myself together as fast as I could, still crying like crazy. I turned my head away from Inuyasha and my battered body to look at who saved me. "Sesshoumaru." I thought he didn't hear me till he turned his full attention away from Inuyasha. His eyes were red too. 'Why?' I buried my face in my hands. 'Why do I always get my self into trouble?'

XXX

Earlier with Sesshoumaru:

He had just got word that their was a group of bandits attacking one of the villages. Instead of sending guards he decided to go off on his own with only one next to him. Tachi, a friend that he's known all his life, had grown to his height. With blue markings similar to his in the same spots, forest green eyes, and long red hair that has light blue strips in a high ponytail. They had started on their way when Sesshoumaru heard someone familiar scream his name out pleading with him to come. With out even thinking, he ran off toward the direction it came from. Tachi was still following him without question. 'Who was that?' Who cares we need to help her and quick. "Tachi can you take care of the bandits?" "All ready done my Lord. I told the guards at the castle to get rid of them." A deep yet smooth voice answered with amusement twinkling in Tachi's eyes before getting serious again with the more important matters at hand. 'Well that takes care of them for now.'

They were very close to a clearing when Sesshoumaru told Tachi to wait there. Still running he saw Inuyasha on top of that woman that follows him around. A heavy sent of tears, and pain hit him in his sensitive nose. 'What the hell?' Hurry up get him off of her. with that Sesshoumaru tossed Inuyasha off 100ft away and into a tree knocking him out. 'Looks like he lost control.' Obviously. Let me at him he should be punished for doing that to her. How dare he. He's got no right. 'What was her name again?' It's Kagome. And she deserves better. Let me out NOW Sesshoumaru. 'No. We must wait. First we need to see how she's fairing. I might not be able to help her mentally but I can still try to physically.' With that said his beast was rattling fiercely against all of his self control that he had over him. The anger from his beast shone through his eyes. How bad is she? Hey are you listening to me? Is she alright? 'Stop pestering me for a minute so I can see if she is.' Her voice called out to my beast as she said my name again. The smell of blood and a lot of it caught his attention immediately but not without taking one more look at Inuyasha. He turned fully to her. Her body had deep cuts all over her that were bleeding freely everywhere. But one look at her eyes made my demon subside his thrashing. She looked even more scared if it were even possible when she saw me. I felt a stab of pain in my heart 'She doesn't deserve this treatment from Inuyasha. Why do I want to hold her and tell her everything is allright?' I walked toward her till I was right in front of her. Kneeling down I took off my top outer haori and wrapped it around her small form. 'So fragile. I wonder how she even lasted this long.' When I was about to stand she grabbed my sleeve "Please don't leave me." She looked me straight in the eyes. 'She's afraid I'll leave her. Why is she not afraid of me? Still I can't leave her here.'

'Tachi.' 'Yes' 'I need you to tell the guards at my castle to prepare a room nearest mine for a woman.' 'May I ask who she is?' 'I'll tell you when we get their once she is settled' 'Very well then, I have your message sent and it should be done by the time we get back. By the way what's her name?' 'Her names Kagome. I'll be with you shortly.'

"Kagome." I bent back down on my knees in front of her again when she just threw her self onto my chest crying like crazy still. Without her noticing she used most of her powers, going through me and regenerating my left arm. I looked at her stunned for a minute then I wrapped my arms around her form. She cried like that for a while as her exhaustion finally got to her she fell asleep. I picked her up bridal style trying to be careful with her head against my neck as she snuggled closer into me. 'She's lost a lot of blood.' Try cleaning it up a bit, it might help. 'I need to clean her up first, because I can barely tell where her wounds are at. This is bad we need to hurry. Tachi I'll be above you.' Walking out of the clearing Sesshoumaru went into the air in his cloud speeding up fast.

Down below Tachi had listened in on Sesshoumaru's thoughts unnoticed surprisingly. His friend was acting weird especially if he almost lost control over a woman that his beast wants. He wanted to show himself when that happened but stopped when Sesshoumaru's beast resided after just looking at the girl in front of him. 'How strange she has so much control over him it's not even funny. I got to keep an eye on him when he's around her.' When I sniffed the air I notice she was bleeding badly. Well no wonder he is acting strange, his beast wanted to protect her too. 'Who's that other guy though? I don't like this.' When Sesshoumaru called me though I thought I was going to jump 100ft in the air. He totally caught me off guard. After the simple request was done I just had to ask what this human's name was. 'So it's Kagome huh. How interesting the Shikon miko and the destroyer of Naraku. This is going to be tricky.' Well, time to get going; don't want to be left behind. Running behind his lord and friend he began to wonder 'Why is Sesshoumaru going so fast? Is she that hurt from that other guy? Wait how the hell did he get his arm back?!'

Finally getting to the Castle of the Moon, (Sesshoumaru's home if you guys didn't know that.) Sesshoumaru brought Kagome to the hot springs to get most of the blood off her. Careful not to hurt her any more than she is, he managed to get off almost all of it but her wounds kept on bleeding. 'What has my brother done to her?' He decided that it would probably be best if he healed her now. He started to lick the worst cuts and scraps as they slowly healed because of his saliva. 'I hope she won't yell at me for doing this.' When most of it stopped bleeding he picked her up again and brought her to her room that's connected to his. In a new pair of clothing after wrapping and covering the last of her wounds up he gently set her on the bed. 'She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. Now that I think about it she smells good to.' Brushing her bangs out of her eyes he left her room to go to his study.

Waiting in his study Tachi was getting nervous. He had been waiting for an hour now. 'Sesshoumaru is rarely ever late. What is he doing anyways?' He started pacing his study without noticing as Sesshoumaru finally came in. "What took you so long Sesshoumaru? Was she that injured badly from that other guy? Hay what's going on here? You got a lot of explaining to do." Sesshoumaru sighed as he went to his desk and sat down. "That was my half brother Inuyasha. Kagome has been traveling with him for four years. Yes she is the Kagome that you know of that is the protector of the Shikon no Tama and a miko. Just last year she got rid of Naraku yet their still missing one jewel shard that they can't find for some reason." Waiting for Tachi to sit down Sesshoumaru opened a drawer in his desk and took out the shard that they have been looking for. "I found this just yesterday and was planning to give it to them tomorrow." "Where did you get that?" Tachi stared at him with his mouth hung open. "That Tachi I am not going to tell you." Closing his mouth Tachi glared at him.

Inwardly Sesshoumaru was laughing at Tachi for if that info would not be given to him the suspense would kill him. "And why not Sesshoumaru are you not going to tell me? Or should I tell you that you have feelings for Kagome without even noticing it at all. Like for instance how protectively your beast is about her." Now it was Sesshoumaru's turn to glair at Tachi. 'That bastard was listening to my thoughts that whole time' "Tachi." I growled out in warning as he slowly backed away. "You did that without my permission." "Well. Uhh…, um... It was actually kind of written all over your face and the way you talked to me when I mentioned her to you." 'Well at least that was the half truth.' Tachi inwardly groaned.

When he prepared for some sort of pain their was none. Opening his eyes he looked around to find that Sesshoumaru had left him. He searched for him and found out that he went to the front gates. Not really wanting to go he went to the gates to find Sesshoumaru their; fighting his brother in the court yard. 'Sesshoumaru do you want me to knock him out?' There was no response so Tachi just leaned back against the wall and watched as his friend was fighting. When he noticed that his brother had lost it he jumped in and knocked him out. 'Well he never said I couldn't.' Sesshoumaru was still angry at him though. "Take him to the dungeons with food and water."

Later on Sesshoumaru let his feet lead the way from his study. Tired he had been working for hours on all the paper work that was left when ever he went to patrol his lands. He let his beast lead the way. When he ended up right in front of Kagome's bedroom door! A bit surprised he slid it open to see her still deep in sleep. Breathing in her sent, and listening to her heart beat get stronger, and residing as she went into a comfortable slumber. 'Hmn... must be her miko powers healing her so quickly.' He grabbed a chair and sat next to her sleeping form. His healing was helping out a lot though she lost a lot of blood she might be like this for a couple of days. Unconsciously he slowly fell asleep next to her. While in the back of the room Tachi had watched the whole thing.

Yah first chapy done. It took 7 pages in 14 format though... Thanks to my confusing mind. HaHa. Anyway.

If anyone has any questions or suggestions please tell me.

TaTa… Till next time

InuLuna of the Moon


	2. Where to go?

The Unexpected

Authors note:

Yah Yah I know. These fan fiction character aren't mine. A girl can try to borrow them though ya know. LoL. Thank you to all my readers, and the ones that have reviewed. Hope I didn't take to long on writing the next chapter. Well here's chapter 2 for you all.

'Their thoughts personally'

inner demon talking

"Person talking out loud"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 2

Where to Go

Kagome slowly woke up with a major headack 'Man what happened to me? Oh no.' "Inuyasha…" I shot up right to find something wrapped around me. The soft fluffy thing just tightened around me and pulled me into something 'or is it someone?' Turning around to see Sesshoumaru! Kagome's eyes were wide when he finally woke up after a few seconds of her staring.

Noticing that he was to close to her he got up releasing her and put his tail back on his shoulder. Sesshoumaru stopped immediately sensing his friend was a little to close by. "Tachi?" It wasn't a question but an order meaning for him to show him self. Sighing in defeat Tachi came out of the corner he sat in giving a sheepish grin to Sesshoumaru before he high tailed it out of the room to the kitchen as fast as he could.

"Kagome…" jumping as he spoke she pulled the silk blankets tighter to her. Not going to say anything she stared at him still lost for words. His beast was nervous and unsettled at her quietness, she usually was so talkative. Feeling depressed Kagome hung her head low "Um…Sesshoumaru thank you. For… for saving me." Giving her a nod in understanding he spoke once more before leaving the room "I'll have a maid come by to help you to get ready for the evening meal."

Just as he had said; a while later their was a nock at the door. Hesitantly Kagome answered "Come in." a maid looked about her age walked in. Her orange eyes stayed focused on the floor "My lady my name is Loukina, I will be helping you today." Loukina bowed once she looked a Kagome. Not knowing what to do Kagome spoke "Oh please don't do that, and just call me Kagome. I don't like all those formalities." The maid look stunned standing up all the way when Kagome walked to her (a sheet wrapped around her) helping her straiten up. "But my Lady the Lord wishes it and I always call my new mistress "Lady" Thinking Kagome sighed "Ok then just call me Kagome when were alone." Kagome looked at Loukina 'she looks so kind' and smiled. The maid smiled in return 'she's a lot nicer than those others'.

After a while Kagome had taken a bath and chosen a black kimono with pink and red sakura flowers coming from the bottom of the left sleeve to the right shoulder and spiraling down her waist to the bottom of the gown. She looked stunning in the mirror as she eyed herself 'Is this really me? I don't even look like my self.' Loukina put a bit of gloss on her lips and a light blush on her cheeks making her look even more gorgeous.

Loukina turned around suddenly making her silver hair come out of her bun a bit and looked for the intruder. Kagome's hands were glowing blue with her purification readying to fight. The same person as before walked up to them, Kagome not sure what to do, she stood her stance while her friend bowed to him. "Who are you and what do you want?" she asked not trusting him that much. "I'm sorry to intrude Lady Kagome. The evening meal is ready, and were waiting for you. My name is Tachi. A friend of Sesshoumaru." He bowed in respect to her as she reluctantly stood down nodding once 'Who told you my name?' "Sesshoumaru did." His voice sounded in her head. "What! You can speak in my mind."

Feeling slightly amused Tachi smiled at her "You ready?" Kagome narrowed her eyes but followed him out anyway. He didn't say anything while they were walking and the silence was bugging her "So what was Sesshoumaru like as a kid?" more silence greeted her. So she waited and waited till finally Tachi sighed "Ok fine I'll tell ya." Kagome picked up her pace and stood next to him curiously looking up at him. 'He's about Sesshoumaru's height, but he's got a star on his forehead. Hnm... Wander what it means?' Tachi wanted to know what she was thinking again but this time Kagome glared at him. She wasn't stupid she could feel him trying to get in her mind again so she put up her own barrier that also shocked Tachi for trying. Tachi yelped 'Geese she acts just like him when I do that' Tachi sweat dropped. "Don't you dare try that again or you'll regret it." Kagome's warning almost sounded like a growl. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. 'Dang she's dangerous.'

That alerted Sesshoumaru and in seconds he was standing in front of Kagome since they were so close to the dining room "What did you do?" Tachi had a sheepish look on his face as Kagome ignored him and walked into the room. The guys followed her and sat down in their places once she sat down to the right of Sesshoumaru as Tachi sat on the left. Slightly startling Kagome since no one argued and they showed her respect. She had no clue what to do so she started to look around the room gawking at it. The ceilings were like 12ft high with beautiful paintings on them, a giant dog howling at a full moon. In the back of it a forest loomed around and below the dog. Their was a whole pack lying in a circle howling with it, it all looked like it was made with glass. The table was long enough for ten people; the carvings on the edges were so elegant.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything out loud but started to talk to Tachi. 'What did you do?' 'Nothing.' 'Tachi.' 'All right all right. Man you two could seriously need some lightening up.' Sesshoumaru growled out loud making Kagome shake in her chair and get the Inu's attention from each other. 'This is not the time for that. What did you do?' Sesshoumaru wrapped his tail around Kagome to calm her down. 'All I did was try to look into her mind and the second time I was going to she zapped the crap out of me and she gave me one of your death glare's. You happy now, you scared her?' Sesshoumaru was going to retort but kept quiet when he looked at Kagome. She slowly calmed down when his tail had wrapped around her.

There was a knock at the door on their left then a screechy voice was muttering. Sesshoumaru put his tail back to where it usually was. "Come in Rin you don't have to knock." Seconds later the toad Jaken pushed the door open grumbling a little bit "Get going you little brat."

"I'm sorry, what was that Jaken?" Kagome's sweet voice went through the room. The guys looked at her.

"You heard me you filthy wench and get away from our Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome and Sesshoumaru growled.

Kagome stood "Rin come here please." Running over to her Rin was smiling brightly "Kagome Rin's glad you came over! Are you going to stay long?" Kagome smiled the first time after the incident. "I'm sorry Rin I'm not sure how long I'm going to stay."

Rin jumped into her arms as Kagome cached her. While Rin wasn't looking Kagome sent some of her miko powers to Jaken. Throwing him back against the wall, down the hall that the door Rin came from. Tachi snickered behind his hand while Sesshoumaru just watched, and sending one last death glare to Jaken. The food was brought out as they waited for Sesshoumaru to take the first bite then they all started. Rin was continuously talking and Jaken finally woke up after dinner. "Can Rin sleep in your room Kagome?" Kagome hesitated when Rin yawned after talking. "Um… sure but you need to get your night gown on first then I'll meet you in my room. K." Rin ran to her room to get ready. "Good night Lady Kagome." Tachi bowed and left for his quarters. "Wait Kagome can I speak with you for a moment Alone?" Sesshoumaru asked before she went out the door. "I'll meet you their Rin Just give me a moment." Kagome faced him after closing the door. "What do you ask of me Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru frowned at the title that she usually wouldn't use. It just didn't seem right, when she said it she sounded broken. "Kagome… you can stay as long as you want I won't force you to do anything. You have my word." Kagome was on the brake of tears "Thank you Sesshoumaru." she went to him wrapping her arms around him and cried. After a while she fell asleep on him. Looking down at her he picked her up. Bringing her to her room he found Rin asleep all ready on her bed. Silently Sesshoumaru put Kagome in the bed after putting something more comfortable on her he put her next to Rin. Looking back once more he watched as Kagome put her arms around Rin 'Protecting her even in her sleep.' He thought admiration showed in his eyes for a brief moment and closed the door going into his own room.

Not long after Sesshoumaru had fallen asleep Rin came running in crying. She jumped on the bed startling Sesshoumaru who got up "What's wrong?" sobbing the girl tried to explain "Sesshoumaru she... she won't wake up and she wont stop repeating her words while tossing and turning."

"Rin who are you talking about?"

"Lady Kagome…"

Sesshoumaru cut off her sentence and ran into the room, going strait to the tossing woman in her sleep. "No get away Inuyasha…" Kagome was crying again as the whole thing re-happened in her mind. "Sesshoumaru help. Please"

He went strait to her side wrapping his tail around her whispering soothing nothings into her ear while lying back against the pillows. Her reaction was instant as she curled up against him falling into a peaceful sleep. Sesshoumaru soon after succumbed to sleep from her sent letting him have a peace of mind while Rin silently walked in and lied down with them.

Morning came fast as Sesshoumaru wasn't expecting to sleep in till noon. 'That was the best sleep I've had in a while.' His beast just ignored him and was fast asleep in his corner. He opened his eyes to see his little Rin snuggled in between Kagome and him. They were both asleep. Slowly, as not to wake them he pulled his tail out from under Kagome's head and un-wrapped it from both of them. She whimpered in her sleep then snuggled into the blankets holding Rin. Leaving the two to sleep a bit longer he left to meet Tachi in the dojo even if he was late by a couple of hours he knew his friend was still their. But first he needed to get dressed in something else.

Loukina was standing right outside the door as Sesshoumaru just walked by without as much as a glance. "Let them sleep a little longer Loukina." "Yes milord." She bowed and he turned a corner. Going into the room the sight before her made her want to just leave them be. Instead she walked to the front of the bed and watched them sleep.

In The Dojo

Tachi knew that Sesshoumaru still might be mad. But, really what was his problem making him wait for hours! So instead of waiting he started to practice with one of his generals. Osamu is his best general that he would spar with but he was out patrolling the castle and checking in with the reports so he's working with the second in command. When Sesshoumaru finally arrived! "Gees what took you so long Sesshoumaru?" Tachi said as he dismissed his sparing partner. Ignoring his question, he when on. "What is the state of my half brother?" Their was the faintest sent of Kagome and Rin on him which made Tachi get a few ideas why he was late. "Ah… Inuyasha! Am I correct? Well he's calmed a bit and now he just looks solemn."

"Hnm. Lets go." Sesshoumaru led the way to the dungeons ordering his guard to open the cell. The once standing proud hanyou now stood leaning back against the wall one foot up right and his head down in shame. "Is Kagome all right Sesshoumaru?"

"I do not recall giving you the right to talk Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said while on the inside he was fighting for control he snatched Inuyasha by the throat as the hanyou tried to hold him self up without choking. Which was hard. Since he was a few feet off the floor and Sesshoumaru glairing at him the brim of his eyes were tinted pink "What the hell were you thinking? You could have killed her and to top it off you could have broken her spirit. I can tell all ready that she is holding everything in and thats not good. Thanks to Rin, Loukina, and a few others she is starting to heal. Now I am going to fix what you broke "little Brother" and to do that you need to stay away from her." He practically was close to yelling.

The outburst surprised Tachi and Inuyasha. Inuyasha was speech-less till it all sunk in. He's never seen Sesshoumaru this angry at him. "What? Why the hell do you care Sesshoumaru? And you don't tell me what to do I'll go to Kagome when ever I wish." That earned him to be slammed into the concrete wall that cracked under the force.

Whimpering and submitting to his brother he just held himself up still by holding on to the hand at his neck. His back now sore and most of his body paralyzed. "You seem not to under stand the meaning of what you did. She is the alpha bitch in you pack. You hurt her and she chose to call for my help. I have every right to keep her as mine and to make sure you can't be near her. In all rights most would say that you are not fit to care for her and she would be the alpha bitch in my pack. Though she's human her power, fire, and her care for others is what gives her her title. And I am the alpha of everyone in my domain."

Feeling a bit satisfied Sesshoumaru put him down on the ground. As soon as he did he collapsed. Even though he was his half brother he was the only family he had left. "Tachi send a doctor to check him." And he left. Tachi was still standing by the door as he sent Sesshoumaru's message to the closest doctor.

"You know your lucky your not dead yet." Inuyasha just mumbled a few curses trying to get up only ending up on the same spot. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tachi."

"Well Tachi can you give me a hand here?"

Tachi just shook his head and put Inuyasha in a sitting position. The doctor walked in and surveyed the damage. Picked up a cup and put this weird smelling concoction in it; handing it to the patient. Tachi made sure that Inuyasha drank it before he left to the gardens.

With Kagome

She just woke up to see Rin smiling at her "Morning sweetie how'd you sleep?" Rin just yawned and got up "Rin's good and now

Rin's going to go get dressed so Rin won't be late for lessons." With that she gave Kagome a hug and left the room.

"Good morning Kagome. I bet you had a good nights rest with milord?" Loukina said with a twinkle in her eyes that were questioning her to object. Kagome instantly blushed "Where is he?"

"Oh he left a while ago. And I'd say you're doing him some good he looks more peasful then he has in years." Kagome was quiet. "Okay he's in his study now would you like me to show you the way?"

"One moment please." Kagome ran into the wardrobe on the left of the fireplace on the other side of the room grabbed a red and black Kimono this time. Trying to put it on after a while Loukina walked in and helped her laughing lightly. "I'm so… not used to these things. I'm more used to the fighting ones though." Kagome pouted.

"Well Kagome there you go and I can ask for a couple of them if you wish."

"Oh please that would be so great!" Kagome said her thanks and ran out the door. About half way down the hall she stopped 'where am I supposed to go?' "Loukina?"

Loukina went to Kagome and smiled leading the way "You sure are in a hurry. What's the rush Kagome?"

"Oh I just want to tell him my answer to one of his questions."

Loukina's interest heightened "What question?"

"Nothing." She stopped right at the study door knocking lightly.

In the Study

Sesshoumaru just got to his study and was reading one of the scrolls as a light knock was at the door. "Come in." still looking at the contents of the scroll the person walked in. He stopped and looked up. "Kagome is everything okay?" She fidgeted and then looked into his eyes. "Is… is it ok if I stayed here in this castle with Rin and you?"

That was the second time that she had surprised him! His beast had woken up with that question She wants to stay with us Let her. Sesshoumaru inwardly smirked 'Course I will.'

"Is that all you wish Kagome?" She nodded. "Then you have nothing to ask you can stay as long as you wish." Kagome smiled a heart warming smile that Sesshoumaru couldn't resist He smiled back.

Thank you guys so much for the Reviews! Hope you like this chapter I made it a bit longer. I was surprised how kind you were to again thank you.

Till next time

InuLuna of the Moon


	3. The Invitation and Reuinion

The Unexpected

Authors note:

This is neat; I don't own Inuyasha or anything. After typing that a lot more then you may know it starts to get annoying. ' lol. Expecially when I started writing on paper then on my computer and then On here. The joke in this story is not mine.I found it off of google.

'Their thoughts personally'

inner demon talking

"Person talking out loud"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 3

The Invitation and Reunion

Three weeks later:

Kagome was happy she just got out of the study and when to the gardens to find Rin picking flowers. They had played a while and she had started to get tired so she sat against one of the sakura tree's thinking on her conversation while watching over Rin as she still played. Chasing a butterfly around the flower garden on her right and on her left was a path into a beautiful group of sakura trees in bloom.

The conversation

Sesshoumaru helped Kagome with the worst of the after affects during the three weeks. Because of an incedent with Kagomes powers spiking in her sleep Sesshoumaru also helped her train. Which made her feel alot more comfortable around everyone. Finding out the workings of the castle and what Sesshoumaru does inspired Kagome to want to help. Ending up with her helping out on the huge lode of paper work Sesshoumaru had in his study/records room. It had been several hours going thew them that made Kagome look about the room to take a brake while Sesshoumaru finished a couple more. Finding a row of book and scrolls reminded her of the joke book she had in one of her pockets.

Seeing her look over some of his books as she pulled out a little book from her pocket. Curiousity getting the better of him he asked "What is it?"

"Oh its a book of jokes from my home. Want to hear one?" he nodded his ok. So she started,

"**Dirty Birds**

A lady approaches her priest and tells him, "Father, I have a problem. I have two female talking parrots, but they only know how to say one thing."

"What do they say?" the priest inquired.

"They only know how to say, 'Hi, we're prostitutes. 'Want to have some fun?'"

"That's terrible!" the priest exclaimed, "but I have a solution to your problem.

Bring your two female parrots over to my house and I will put them with my two male talking parrots whom I taught to pray and read the bible.

My parrots will teach your parrots to stop saying that terrible phrase and your female parrots will learn to praise and worship."

"Thank you!" the woman responded. The next day the woman brings her female parrots to the priest's house.

His two male parrots are holding rosary beads and praying in their cage.

The lady puts her two female parrots in with the male parrots and the female parrots say,"Hi, we're prostitutes, want to have some fun?"

One male parrot looks over at the other male parrot and exclaims, "Put the beads away. Our prayers have been answered!" Laughing at it Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru to see his reaction.

"Kagome whats a prostitute?"Sesshoumaru very well knew what the word ment because of how it was worded but couldn't help asking her anyway.

She blushed and tryed to find the words while looking at her feet "It's a female or male thatt umm..."

Giving her a few more minutes to try to say it Sesshoumaru couldn't help the smile that crossed his usually passive face or the laughing glint in his eyes. "I understand. Don't worry about it."

Kagome looked up from her stairing at her feet and sighed in relief but smiled at the contagious one coming from Sesshoumaru.. 'Score! I made him smile again!' inside her mind she was beaming. "You know you should smile more often…"

"Hmm." Was his reply as he looked at the parchment in his hands one last time then studied Kagome carefully out of the corner of his eye as she came over.

Kagome walked around to his desk to see what he was working on.

"What's this?" Seeing no objection she picked up the parchment and read it.

Beginning of note:

Dear Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western lands,

It has come to my interest to remind you the oncoming of the Western Ball ahead of time so you could get what you need in the amount of one moon's time. Where all the lands gather to get to know each other, and renew alliances every 50 or so years. Also the Lord's of the East, South, and my lands are wondering when you would take a mate. You're going to need a partner for the Ball to. It is said that you have your half brother their and his pack? Why not invite them to the Western Ball? They have done a great help in getting rid of a lot of troubled demon's and should have a chance to learn about the other lords and get their respect in the Demon Council. Lord Kouga is vary fond of Lady Kagome "The Shikon miko" and say's that he has taken claim to her. I doubt it though. She's a lot more powerful then that wolf and she would probably do good for a mate but she would need a stronger one then herself. -hint-

Anyway… Thank you for you time and if you can reply soon.

Sincerely, The Northern Land's

Lord Renjiro

End of Note:

"Wow." Kagome just set the letter on the desk slowly.

The first sentence that Sesshoumaru thought of and said was "Doe's Kouga really have a claim on you Kagome?" She just thought for a moment and looked at his eyes that shown a bit of sadness.

"Of course not Sesshoumaru. I keep on telling him No and it wont get through his thick skull of his. Inuyasha usually kept him away for me. Why do you ask "Lord" Sesshoumaru?" she asked playfully with some of her fire coming back.

He smiled again and stood up holding her hands in front of him.

"This is the reason why I asked. Kagome would you do me the honor of coming to the ball with me?" She was speechless and the only thing she could do was nod her head yes and smile. Sesshoumaru leaned forward and kissed her on the lips passionately.

As Kagome closed her eyes and deepened the kiss putting her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. He bit her lip in response and she moaned tilting her head to the side and opening her mouth a bit more. Sesshoumaru didn't leave the invitation even for a second. Their tongue's battled against one another not giving up. Till Kagome gave in and Sesshoumaru took control…

Her legs felt like jelly and weak from the passion going threw her from his kiss. Sesshoumaru sensing this he wrapped his arms around her waist and then he let go of her mouth as they stared into each others eyes for a moment.

Kagome's thoughts were spinning in circles till she just said something without knowing it. "What was that again Kagome?"

"Would you like me to help decorate your home for the ball?"

He smirked "Our home."

Kagome blushed. "Remember you can live here for as long as you want and since you are you can call it our home. Plus Rin likes you as if you were her mother."

"You really think so?!" she asked with hope shining in her eyes.

"Yes. Would you rather have Jaken take care of her?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Good heavens, No! He's lost her several times before and she has almost died because of that. I'm going to take care of her is that all right?" she asked as he smiled "Of course."

Just when Kagome was about to leave Sesshoumaru spoke again "I'll see you at dinner Kagome." It was more like a question then a statement.

"Is that a date Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kagome grinned.

"Maybe." He said before going back to work now that he had something to write back to the Northern Lord.

Out in the gardens again

Rin got bored of chasing the butterfly and went to Kagome. Sitting in her lap Kagome started humming softly till Rin fell asleep and soon afterwards Kagome did to.

That is how Sesshoumaru found them. His heart melted at the sight of them in the sakura tree garden. Sighing though because it was dinner time and he needed to wake them… Till he got a mischievous smirk on how to wake her and Rin up for it. He leaned forward and whispered something in Kagome's ear "Kagome if you don't wake up you won't be allowed to take a bath for two weeks." and she shot up in an instant waking up Rin.

"What was that for!?" she half yelled at him.

"I was just trying to wake you up!" he answered defending himself. Surprised that he answered back like that Kagome got off the ground and picked Rin up and held her on her hip.

Smiling at him she replied "Okay Lets go! Ano Sesshoumaru I'm sorry for yelling." Their was brief worry in her eyes till he grabbed one of her hands and smiled at her.

They walked to the same doors as before and into the main dinning room. This time Rin sat in Kagome's lap trying to braid her hair. Every time she got to the end of it, their would be a big hole in the middle. Sesshoumaru watched this with mild amusement as his ward kept trying several times till Kagome showed her. The maids came in and set the dinner on the table. Once the smell of the food came to Kagome's nose she was almost drooling. 'Man I haven't eaten much since yesterday!' she looked hungrily at Sesshoumaru till he took a bite. And digging in she was trying not to look rude or without manners; but she was so hungry.

Out of the corner of his eyes he watched her eat. His inu was completely bewildered

How in the world is she doing that so fast?

'Lol don't know'

She noticed his staring and was about to speak when Tachi walked in nervously "Hey… Sesshoumaru?" the two other people behind him were looking around. When they spotted Rin the boys ran to her "Rin! How have you been?" they said at the say time.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Rin protectively, almost growling at the boys.

Sesshoumaru and Tachi just stared at her in surprise as the boys took a step back toward Tachi.

"Um… as I was going to say earlier… Kagome, Sesshoumaru this is Ken'ichi." (Means Strong First son) He pointed to the boy on the right with short black hair and green eyes. The same black star and blue stripes on their cheeks graced both the boys just as Tachi's. "And the one on the left is Sheridan. They are my sons that dropped by to say hello." (Sheridan means Untamed) Sheridan had the same hair color as Tachi's, with silver eyes that looked toward Kagome with questions.

"I all ready know them Tachi." Sesshoumaru's annoyed voice almost echoed through the room as he shook his head.

"Oh… All well at lease Lady Kagome knows now!" Shining a bright smile at said Kagome and pushing Ken'ichi and Sheridan toward her. "Well boy's. This is Lady Kagome. You know the Shikon miko?"

They smiled and each held out a hand.

Ken'ichi looked at his brother for a second then back at Kagome "Nice to meet you."

Sheridan hesitated as Kagome let go of Rin and stood up. "Lady Kagome could… could we play out in the back garden with Rin?"

Kagome couldn't help it they looked adorable with their puppy dog eyes looking at her. "Okay boys on one condition."

"What is it?!"

She laughed lightly "Just call me Kagome Okay."

"Thanks Kagome!" Sheridan grabbed Rin's hand and they ran to the door with Ken'ichi behind them.

Just then Jaken burst through the door not paying attention to anyone, and told him his message bowing deeply "Lord Sesshoumaru please forgive me for this intrusion from this lowly servant. There is a Neko youkai, Kitsune, Monk and a female demon slayer at the gate asking for you. They say that if you don't come to them they will break the gates and come to you."

She knew who those people were! "That's Kirara, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango!" She whispered then ran out of the dinning room faster then Sesshoumaru would of thought and ran the rest of the way to the front gates. Tachi looked at Sesshoumaru "Should I?"

"I'll be right back Tachi. You go ahead and watch over the pups." Then he ran out the door after her. Kagome's heart and miko power showing her the way making her glow blue. "Open the gates." Kagome ordered the guards.

One of them turned toward her "I'm sorry Lady Kagome but you don't have the authorization to do that." Her friends that were at the gate heard that and all turned to her. "Kagome?!" they all yelled. Sango was near in tears with Shippo in her arms, Kirara meowed moving forward but being pushed back from one of the guards. Making Kagome growl and her powers rise "I said "Open the gates Now."

The guards were now scared shitless they have never seen anyone this powerful beside their lord. When said lord walked up behind Kagome and nodding to them with permition they opened the gates right away.

She looked even more beautiful then before. Kagome being angry and glowing like that. Sesshoumaru had a hard time calming his beast that wanted to come out and say hello to her in the way it wouldn't be appropriate. Instead he just walked up and wrapped his arms around the miko from behind. Telling her how he felt and calming her down with his jaki just by touch. Kagome turned her head toward Sesshoumaru confusion evident in her eyes as she calmed down. She felt him behind her and the comfort that he was giving her with a burning need near her that was starting to make her body react in a way she didn't understand. To add to it the guards wouldn't open the gate for her to meet her friends. Sesshoumaru let go and moved from her to have room right when they opened the gate and her friends came running in.

The kitsune jumped and hugged her neck,

"Mom where have you been?"

Sango had latched herself to Kagome's body almost making her fall back wards. Kagome laughed hugging them both and petting Kirara who had started licking her face in her smaller form. Miroku waited for his turn since a vary powerful demon lord was staring at him intentionally. Making him a little uncomfortable he stared back at him for a moment then bowed showing respect. "Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sango froze in that spot and put Kagome behind her and looked at the demon Lord eyeing him suspiciously. "Sango it's okay. Really! He helped me…" Kagome put her hand on her shoulder.

She thought for a moment and relaxed knowing that if she was here this whole time and taken care of her sister she could trust him. Nodding once at Kagome, she turned to Sesshoumaru and bowed "Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru for taking care of Kagome. By the way have you seen Inuyasha?"

Kagome stiffened and had this glossy glaze to her eyes. Shippo shook her shoulder "Mom? Mom are you okay?" her friends stared at her confusion and worry evident in their eyes.

Sesshoumaru went strait to her and held her not caring if the others saw. Shippo hoped to Sango's shoulder with his mouth agape and his eyes all bug eyed. When Sesshoumaru started to make a sound similar to a cat purring the others did the same as Shippo. Sesshoumaru ignored them and brought Kagome into the living room and sat down with her in his arms as she just turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist putting her face in his shirt shaking slightly. "Sesshoumaru where is he?"

He didn't want to answered or lie to her so he told her the truth "I have him in the dungeons with food and water and a couple of my guards near by"

She was afraid that he would come after her "But how did he get here?" her voice was wavering.

He shook his head and the others just walked into the room and sat around the two.

Lol. What are they going to do? Ask a million questions or just let it go? Is Inuyasha going to find out about the last shard?

What am I going to do with all these questions? Get another headack on top of the one I have now –shrugs- all well. I'm feeling a lot better if you're wondering but I think I might have another cold –sweat drop- I am so getting tired of getting sick. Plus I might just go for my GED instead of waste three of my years at high school.

-looks around room- man I need to clean it. Heh heh sorry it took so long.

Sincerely,

InuLuna of the Moon


End file.
